Wish Upon A Star
by thelostphoenix
Summary: When a mission in Africa goes wrong help comes from an unexpected source *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_It was lunch break at Wharton academy when the familiar cry of "the Thunderbirds are gunna be on tv" rang out across the school. As usual Alan and Fermat went to the front of the crowd of students to watch what turned out to be a highly unusual rescue. "The dam at Lake Volta in Ghana is almost at bursting point after five days of unnatural storms have buffered the area. The only village in danger from this flood of water stands on a hilltop with lowland right around it. We can only hope that the thunderbirds arrive soon enough to rescue them before the flood completely surrounds their village cutting off all hope of escape. _

The rain pounded down on the dirt and the wind howled, buffering even thunderbird 2 around in its fury. "Thunderbird 1 coming into land now dad" Scott's voice rang across the intercom "just bringing her down on the hill, there is plenty of space for two to land here as well"

"F A B son, be careful" said Jeff from control room back at Tracy island, as he watched thunderbird one jolt onto land on his TV screen, "thunderbird two you are now cleared to land" He spoke into the intercom, his eye's on the television.

"No worries dad bringing her down is a piece of cake" Virgil's voice had a cocky tone to it as he smoothly bought his bird into land next to thunderbird one "easy as pie" he laughed

"This is no time for jokes Virgil, we need to get those people out of that village and into Two before the dam breaks" Scott was already outside of his bird, getting ready to go down to the village.

Virgil and Gordon left two and ran over to Scott "let's go then" Gordon's voice came muffled by his helmet as he started towards the village.

"Be careful boys" their father's voice came through the speakers in their ears "this could get messy"

After escorting the first group back to thunderbird two Virgil stayed behind to load them into the thunderbird while Gordon and Scott ran back towards the village. They were almost at the village when an immense rumbling filled the air "SHIT" cried Gordon "the dams breaking."

The pair only just made it too the village when a massive rush of water spilled down the river, bursting its banks and completely surrounding the hill.

"Scott, Gordon are you alright?" Virgil's worried voice came across the intercom "this looks bad, there is no way I can get thunderbird two close enough to that village to airlift you away, and I cant by myself anyway. I don't know what too do"

"Just get those people you already rescued to safety" Jeff's face appeared on the screen in the thunderbird one cockpit "we can come back and work this out once they are safe"

"F A B dad" Virgil nodded turning back to thunderbird twos controls "Thunderbird two taking off for Accra"

Just as Virgil was about to take off, a second rumbling filled the air. "What the hell" Gordon's voice came across the intercom "I thought the dam bust already"

Looking around Scott could see the locals all pointing at something in the sky "what is that?" Scott asked in shock "It looks like a plane, Vigil can you get a reading on it?"

"There's no data, it must be shielded. John can you get anything?" Virgil said shocked checking all of thunderbird twos data.

"Nothing at all" johns voice came across puzzled "who could that be?"

As the plane came closer it soon became obvious that it wasn't actually a plane but a kind of space shuttle type thing. It looked like a cross between thunderbird one and thunderbird 4 a high-speed rocket with jet propulsion, made for speed and not cargo.

The rocket had jets balancing it out and stopping it from being thrown about by the high wind and heavy rain. It was a pale blue and written in striking red letters down one side was 'ShootingStar 1'

"Thunderbird two this is ShootingStar one do you copy?" a clear female voice rang out through the radio "Thunderbird two do you copy?"

Virgil stared at the radio in shock "dad…" he said warily into his headset " there's another craft here and they are attempting contact. Do I accept?"

Jeff stared at the screen in front of him, trying to decide what was best to do "sure son go ahead, but be careful, and mind what you say" he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected help

Yes I do realise that I don't own thunderbirds, I thought this much was obvious.  
_________________________________________________________

Last time...

"Thunderbird two this is ShootingStar one do you copy?" a clear female voice rang out through the radio "Thunderbird two do you copy?"

Virgil stared at the radio in shock "dad…" he said warily into his headset "there's another craft here and they are attempting contact. Do I accept?"

Jeff stared at the screen in front of him, trying to decide what was best to do "sure son go ahead, but be careful, and mind what you say" he sighed.

"Coming in loud and clear ShootingStar 1, how can we help you?" Virgil answered the call warily across the radio.

The voice that answered almost seemed cheerful "well you guys seem to have gotten yourselves into a spot of bother" she seemed to almost giggle, "would you like me to pick up those men from the village for you, once I have them I can just plot a course for Accra and drop them there, then all you need to do is collect your own men"

Jeff's worried face appeared on Virgil's com screen, we cannot let our identities be compromised." He sighed heavily "let her airlift as many civilians as possible away from the village, but Scott and Gordon will stay behind" His face was creased with worry, "At least we know our boys can take care of themselves"

Virgil reached across to the secondary pilots controls and opened communications channels to include both ShootingStar 1 and the two agents on the ground, "ShootingStar 1 and Thunderbird Agents 1 and 4, do you read me?"

A muffled call back from Scott on the ground confirmed contact and was shortly followed with a call from ShootingStar 1, "so what has the committee decided?" came the annoyed voice across the com's unit. "Am I allowed to do anything yet" there was a heavy sigh "after all I am intruding on your rescue?"

"Just pick up as many civilians as you can" Virgil voice was cold as ice, "Our agents can take care of themselves, they can stay behind until we are able to collect them"

When the girl finally answered she sounded pretty exasperated, "oh whatever, I will collect as many civilians as possible, just inform me of the drop coordinates for Accra and I will put them wherever you like"

The pale blue craft seemed to hover in mid air before landing perfectly on the edge of the village. Scott and Gordon slowly approached the craft, the visors on their helmets down to cover their faces. As the engines of the craft slowed to a halt, a lone figure emerged from the cockpit, dressed in a white figure hugging suit with dark blue piping along the seams. On her head she wore a white helmet, which like the boys had its darkened visor down.

"Hey guys" she called, jumping from the wing down to the ground "heard you needed a hand" she stretched out her hand towards them 'I'm the pilot for ShootingStar one, but you can just call me star" she shook each of their hands before peering behind them at the remaining villagers. "Looks like I can do this in one load boys" she turned back to them, "you sure you don't want a ride?"

Scott and Gordon looked at each other, "I think we can manage sweetheart" Gordon remarked as he eyed up her curves, "not that I wouldn't love to be going home with you gorgeous"

The girl burst out laughing as he said this "you haven't even seen my face and you're chasing me?" she turned away and started setting up a ladder to load the villagers into ShootingStar 1, "I should have known that at least one of the thunderbirds would think they were god's gift to women"

After loading the villagers into ShootingStar 1 (which much to the Tracey boys displeasure contained about 30 more seats and was much more comfortable than either thunderbird 1 or 4 would ever be. The girl 'Star' turned to the boys and tossed them a pack from an overhead locker. "The storm is forecast to last a few more days, so unless your boss relents and lets me pick you up your gunna be stuck here for a while" she leaned casually against the door of the craft, ignoring the pouring rain falling around her. "If you ever do decide you need a rescue, there's a closed linked radio in there, it comes directly to me so no need to worry about it getting intercepted" she gave a wave and turned on her heal back into the craft and to her pilots seat, where she swiftly prepped and launched the ShootingStar, heading off towards the Coordinates provided by Virgil.

Standing on what was now an island, the brothers turned and watched the ShootingStar disappear into the distance. Lifting his helmet off Gordon looked at his brother, "well wasn't she something?" he commented with a smirk


End file.
